The real you?
by biteaddict93
Summary: Hermione learns about the real Draco Malfoy on their last year.Drastic personality and physical changes! hermione has a thing for rock punk guys? what? first fic no flames but constructive comments are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys tell me if I should continue this story or not.

I don't own anything I just borrowed J.K.R's characters for a little bit. XD If I did own harry potter it would be Hermione and Luna all the way LOL ok now on with the story! WARNING: a very very very very OOC Draco Malfoy

CH:1 surprises

Hermione Granger was happy, well that was an understatement she was elated! And why not after the defeat of the dark lord she gets to come back to Hogwarts and finish her schooling. And what's better yet she's head girl she knew that this year's was going to be very eventful. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Ron and Harry. She just arrived at the burrow for the last couple of days before heading back to school.

"Yeah what's up guys?"

"What's wrong Hermione finally realizing that me and Harry don't need to go back to Hogwarts since we got job offers, and that trying to make us go will be a wasted effort?"

Hermione glared at Ron, sure she liked the guy but that's in the past now he's gotten spoiled by his "fans" so now he thinks he's all that, HA.

" for your information Ronald I was enjoying the fact that I got chosen to be head girl for my last year until you and your big mouth popped my happy bubble" at this Ron gapped and harry snicker before he could answer back Harry cut in.

"You know I want to go back." Hermione smiled at this sure she knew the real reason why well reasons Ginny and quidditch but she didn't care, her best friend was going to be there for their last year also and that made her happy.

"What! are you mad mate? Why would you go back there to write long ass essays? To listen to boring teachers talk about boring stuff? Besides there's no dark lord anymore, no more adventures after hours sneaking around the castle."

Both harry and Hermione thought of this, no more rule breaking but they still wanted to spend their last possible moments in that castle. It did after all become Harry's second home and Hermione's place of new found knowledge.

"DINNER IS READY" Mrs. Weasley's voice broke thru the house. All three of them got up and made their way to the kitchen.

Hermione sat next to Ginny talking about girl stuff both Ron and Harry were talking about the latest broom in the market while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked about the new books they had to get for their kids. Fred n George (I can't imagine one without the other so yeah he's alive) were busy with their joke shop so they couldn't make it to dinner. After showering and getting ready for bed they decided to hang out in their living room and chit chat. Even though tomorrow they had to get up early to get their school supplies at diagon alley they wanted to have a moment of relaxation. Then Ginny came up with an idea of a game.

"Alright you guys who wants to play a little game?"

Three sets of curious eyes landed in her

"Depends Ginny what do you have planned?" asked Hermione.

"Aw come on you guys it's not that bad of a game it's innocent I swear"

The golden trio looked at each other and nodded

Harry smiled and answered for the three of them.

"All right go on what's this game?"

"Impersonation" she said

Ron Harry and Hermione looked at her like if she had grown a third head. Hermione was the one who broke the silence in a surprisingly calm voice

"Ok, how do you play?"

"Ok first we chose two people, they have to use magic to change their facial features into someone we know, and they have to act like them since were only four people we go by two and two. After the first couple does their acts the other pair has to judge them and pick a winner, then vice versa. After we have the winners of those two rounds, we put them head to head and the ultimate winner gets a box sugar quills." As she said this she reached behind her to get a box of sugar quills.

Hermione laughed and nodded "that sounds fun even though I don't eat many sweets I must say, sugar quills are my weakness"

Ron got up grinning "well to bad herms that box will be mine"

Harry chuckled and agreed to the game. The first to up to compete were Harry and Hermione.

Harry imitated Seamus Finnegan which was outdone by Hermione's impersonation of Lavender Brown, much to Ron's dismay.

Ron and Ginny were up. Ron did his best and tried to impersonate Luna Lovegood but no one can do the faraway look Luna gets sometimes well most of the time, which left Ginny the winner with the impersonation of Ron. Acting all crazy over quidditch and food she got the victory.

This left Hermione versus Ginny when both girls came out they were surprised to see they were imitating the same person. They both started laughing and continued their act. Ron and Harry had to crack up at that too. In front of them were two Neville Longbottoms obsessing over a plant Mrs. Weasley had in the living room. Harry called it a tie which was not bad; they had to slip the price 50/50.

The next morning they were walking down diagon alley getting their needed supplies. They all went their separate ways to get their last things. Hermione walked around randomly with no destination in mind. When she stooped and looked around she noticed she was near a muggle and wizard music shop.

_Maybe I can get some new scores for my piano,_ she thought.

Walking inside she was surprised to see the stores' walls covered in all kinds of instruments from guitars and basses to violins and trumpets. Going to where the scores and music books should be she caught sight of a flash of blonde hair, hair she knew too well. But what she saw was not what she was expecting. It was Draco Mafloy but it wasn't him. And he was buying guitar strings? Hermione's mind was racing.

_What the hell happened to him he's like a whole new Draco but I bet his attitude still stinks_.

When Draco finished paying and turned around Hermione could only be more shocked

Draco had short hair, and had the whole messy look going on. A dark green shirt that showed his well-defined muscles, black baggy cargos and black shoes. Once she got a look at his face her eyes widened at the fact that he had an eyebrow piercing on his right eyebrow, black with a spike at both ends. Black leather bracelets all that was definitely not Draco. Next thing she knew Draco was in front of her, his stormy grey eyes had a spark of amusement in them.

"Hello Granger" at this Hermione snapped "Malfoy" she said as if she wasn't caught staring at the boy.

"Ouch it's like you don't know my name after all this years"

"Well it's not like you know mine, you did have a nick name for me, what was it? Mudblood?"

That comment seemed to hurt him a little but Hermione didn't see that.

"Well HERMIONE, I am sorry"

"If u think that calling me-" she ran his words thru her head again and tried to process them "wait what you said?"

"I said I was sorry, you know, I never really disliked you. Actually I am amazed that –"

He was interrupted by Ginny's voice calling for Hermione. When Hermione looked back at where Draco was she noticed he was no longer there. Looking around the store for any signs of blonde hair, but found none. Paying for the score she headed where she thought Ginny's voice came from.

All four decided to meet up at an ice cream shop to relax from all the walking around. Hermione's thoughts were somewhere else.

_He apologized, he can't do that he's… he's Malfoy and what's with the hole punk rock look I mean it sure looks good on him – what no Hermione don't go there. And he actually called me by my name; ha what do you know he actually knew what it was._

Her train of thought was broken by Ginny's hand waving in front of her

"What's up?" she asked

"I've only been trying to get your attention for like ever, what's up Hermione?"

Her eyes looked around and noticed that both Harry and Ron were nowhere in sight.

_Should I tell Ginny it's not that I like him but why does it bug me that he's all changed up and –hot- __**her conscious teased**__ aw god here goes nothing._

"Well Ginny, ok I'll tell you but do not tell the guys ok" Ginny's eyes lit up at the fact that Hermione granger might tell her a juicy dark secret.

"Ok go on what's bugging you?"

"Well I was at the music store you know getting new scores, but then I saw someone,"

"Who! What? Was he cute was he-"

"Ginnnyyy let me tell you it's really bugging because I don't get it!"

"Ok sorry continue dear Granger" she laughed at this Hermione only stuck her tongue out at her.

"He was Malfoy but not Malfoy!"

"What! Wait. What? he was malf- i..Explain"

"Well he was Malfoy but the way he was dressed" Hermione told the little encounter they had and Ginny's eyes couldn't get any bigger

"Was he really wearing that, AND he apologized!" Hermione was only nodding "well that certainly is strange"

"Hermione why is all this bugging you-"light bulb moment for Ginny Weasley "you liked him! Well not him him but I know what! You've got a think for rocker guys' don't you Hermione? "

Hermione looked at Ginny like a deer caught in headlights blushing like mad

_How could she possibly know that?_

"You know that last trip to the muggle mall before the whole dark lord thing? Well I kind of caught your eyes wondering to a lot of cute rocker guys so I knew you had for that"

Ginny thought for a moment and thought hard on the situation. Hermione was lost in thought also.

_Why was she thinking of Malfoy other than the fact that he looked hot? And his body was chiseled perfectly. Then again, why he was like that? what happened to him? Is that really him?_

"I got it" said Ginny with a determined look on her face

"Why don't you befriend him? I know it sounds crazy but he did say he was sorry for the name calling I'm sure he has changed. The war is over and it does change people. Besides looks like your brain will turn to ashes if you don't figure this out, once you're his friend you'll know about his drastic change in attitude."

Hermione looked at Ginny with wide eyes "you know you're right!" Tomorrow morning was their trip back to Hogwarts now with a new goal Hermione was more than ready to go.


	2. head boy

Chpt 2: head boy

Hermione woke up with a smile in her face. Todays was the day that she will go back to Hogwarts and take on her duty as head girl. Thinking this brought a question to mind. Who was head boy? But that didn't matter; she knew it was probably someone from ravenclaw. All her belongings were packed all she needed to do was shower and get ready. Looking at the other side of the room she noted that the read head girl was still sleeping.

'_I'll wake her up as soon as I'm out of the shower.,_

True to her word Hermione got out of the shower got ready and shook Ginny shoulder lightly

"Ginny wake up we need to get ready" the read head didn't bulge. "Ginny! Wake up" she shook her a little harder. An evil smirk showed in her face as her devious plan developed in her head.

Walking to the other side of the room she got her wand and pointed it toward Ginny's sleeping form.

After she tucked her wand safely into her boot, Ginny's laughter could be heard all throughout the house. Throwing her covers away to see what was causing the tickles she was surprised to see nothing was there. The tickles in her body continued. Hermione was laughing now, the scene before her was just too funny, and before she could get a word in she heard a loud thud. Ginny was now on the floor face down next to her bed, the charm wore off. Ginny slowly got up and looked at Hermione straight in the eye.

"Hermione" she said in a sing song voice "Remember, pay back is a bitch" with that she took the clothes she laid out the night before and headed to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day.

They arrived at king cross station just in time. She couldn't wait to learn new material, to help first years as head girl, and to get to the bottom of Malfoy's sudden change. The thought of the young man brought a blush to her cheeks. She won't deny it, he did look good. After having their suit cases taken cared of they set of to find an empty compartment for them. She had time hang out with her friends before she had to get in her robes and meet up with the head boy and prefectures.

"Hey Hermione" it was harry who got her attention

"Hey harry" she smiled at him.

"me and Ron are going to get some stuff to eat want something? My treat"

"No thank you I've got my well-earned sugar quills"

"To bad I had to get half of them right?" Ginny was in the seat next to her.

Both girls laughed.

"No not really my parents are dentists, what would they say if they knew their daughter was eating pure sugar?"

Ginny's eyes widen "that's right, Hermione I can't allow that! I will sacrifice, myself and eat those for you! It's ok I know it's hard but you're my friend and I'm willing to do that for you."

Harry cracked up at this "Ginny are you sure? That's a big risk! There's no way! Tell her Hermione"

Hermione now had a big smile on her face "that's right Ginny I would never let you do that!" all four laughed at this

Harry was the first one to speak out

"Ok well be getting our snacks before the first years get the poor trolley lady.

After they left Ginny quickly got up and closed the door. This time she sat in front of Hermione

"So what do you have in store for the whole 'let's find out why Draco is so sexy operation'" Hermione's smile was replaced with a nice red blush

"It's not that Ginny.." her voice barely audible from embarrassment, she continued

"I'm just curios as into why he-"

"Looks so damn good? Why he was nice?"

Hermione found the scenery outside the train more interesting; Ginny noted that and smiled deciding to tone down the teasing.

"But really Hermione what's your plan?"

Hermione really didn't have a plan; she was still surprised that she event felt some sort of attraction to the guy. Ginny saw her face and lucky for her, Ginny had thought of a great plan.

"Hermione don't kill your brain with all the thinking, I have the best pan anyone could ask for."

Hermione's face lit up "what's the plan?"

"Ready?"

"Yes yes just tell me"

"Ok. Find something in common!" she said this very slowly making sure her friend got her words.

"What?"

"Well yeah Hermione both of you must have something and I know what it is."

"We do?"

Ginny tried really hard not to face palm, sure her friend was the smartest witch of her age but when it came to boy stuff, she was oblivious.

"Hermione do you remember where all this began? Remember you met Malfoy at a?"

Hermione's wheels must of started to turn because she finished Ginny's sentence with a surprised face "- a music store! So you think I can approach him and befriend him thru music?"

"Well all you" Ginny quickly stopped talking as she saw who was outside. Hermione fallowed her gaze and her face flushed.

Outside their cabin was Draco Malfoy. His hair was the same but he was now in his uniform. He smiled at Hermione pointed to the door. Signaling Hermione to open it up.

"Hey Hermione, I was passing by and thought that I would just remind you that we will be having the head boy and girl meeting in ten"

Hermione was shocked to hear him say that, how would he know that she was head girl? Not unless-. As if he read her mind Draco showed the little badge on his robe that stood out in green with shiny silver letters that read 'head boy'.

All Hermione could do was nod and stare her mind was all wired up.

Draco saw how Hermione looked deep in thought, so he turned his attention to Ginny.

"Ginny, can you make sure she gets there on time? I need to tell the prefectures."

Ginny smiled at him "yeah sure thing Malfoy"

Draco stretched his hand in front of her. Ginny grabbed it and they shook "call me Draco, the Malfoy name is not that big besides, it would only be fair since I called you by your first name"

"Ok cool Draco and yeah ill make sure she's ready."

Draco looked back at Hermione who looked like she was coming back again he smiled at her and winked and said "see you in a bit"

Hermione just mumbled a short yes. As soon as Draco was out of sight Ron and Harry walked in

"What did the ferret want you guys?'" Ron was clearly mad to catch a sight of Malfoy early in the year.

Ginny was the one to answer him while pulling Hermione to get her ready "it's nothing Ron, he was here just to deliver a message."

Both girls left the boys to their own conclusions. After Hermione got ready Ginny told her she would be going back and good luck.

'_I can't believe he actually winked at me, what the hell has him like that'_

She was so wrapped up in her thought she didn't noticed the blonde in front of her until she knocked her down.

"Oh I'm so sorry Luna I was just in another world and I didn't see you there" she apologized full heartedly she actually like the blonde. How she is who she is and doesn't mind what other people think of her. They got to know each other a little better thanks to D.A.

After taking the kind hand that was offered to her to help her up she smiled

"No it's ok; it must be something really important to have you like that. Don't mind me I was just giving Draco something he asked for. I'll see you around"

'_What? Why was she talking about Malfoy in a friendly matter, and why am I a little upset! '_

Clearing her mind she walked into the meeting not noticing where she sat.

Both boys at her side wore big smiles on their face. It's not every day the heroine of the golden trio sat next to them. Both boys were prefectures a hufflepuff and ravenclaw.

The ravenclaw boy decided to talk to her first.

"Hello my name is Cristian Luna, I'm from Madrid Spain."

Hermione smiled at him and offered her hand to shake it he was easy on the eyes tanned dark skinned black hair that was nicely spiked but what caught her attention were his eyes, beautiful greenish blue. Yet he had this thing she couldn't place her finger on, she didn't know what it was.

"I'm Hermione Granger nice to meet you Cristian, and I figured you weren't from around here your accent is noticeable."

Cristian smiled at the compliment. Hermione on the other hand was still trying to figure out what was about this guy that just felt out of place. Well not out of place but different then it hit her. She saw him staring at a student. Not a mad stare but a want stare, Hermione fallowed his gaze and was meet with the Gryffindor prefecture, young Zach green who was talking to the other Gryffindor perfect.

At this Hermione had to giggle. Cristian snapped out of his trance.

"What- what's so funny Hermione?"

Hermione busted out laughing this time. Now it all made sense her gaydar wasn't the best but she wasn't that stupid when it came to the gay community, her cousin was gay so she knew stuff.

She turned to Cristian after she had calmed down

"I guess someone got a little thing for a certain Gryffindor, am I right?"

Cristian's eyes widened "how- but oh my god! This is so embarrassing acting like that in front of my favorite hero. Was- was I that noticeable" Hermione was about to calm him down when said young Gryffindor walked up to Cristian. Hermione got a look at him and he too was easy on the eyes. Brown messy hair, piercing green eyes and fair skin.

"Cristian, man how come you didn't write to me over the summer?"

Cristian looked anywhere but the boy in front of him.

"Sorry Zach I was very busy with family and stuff you know barely had any me time."

Zach was about to answer but was interrupted by the head boy who just walked in. everyone sat down Zach went back to his seat, Cristian seemed relieved and Hermione just looked at the head boy.

She couldn't stop looking at him he was handsome.

'_Handsome ha he was HOT!'_

She was brought back by Cristian's giggle.

"What's so funny?" Cristian smiled

"Oh honey I think certain someone has a thing for our head boy. I don't blame you he is cute."

Hermione blushed. And hard.

The meeting was just about their patrolling routes rules and the what they should do.

When it was over she was the first one out, Cristian went after her

"Hermione wait up," she stopped and turned around and smiled at him. She didn't know why but she liked this kid. "Yes what's up Cris?"

"Well I was just wondering if me- if me and- y-you could I don't know"

Hermione stopped his talking by puting a hand on his shoulder, even though he was a bit taller than her he was younger and she just loved him. He seems like a nice guy a great friend

'_Girlfriend maybe?'_

"Cristian would you like to hang out with me the rest of the ride?"

"YES!" he seemed like he was about to jump up and down.

"Calm down it's just me Cristian"

"NO not just you you're not any ordinary witch Hermione"

"She's not." both teens turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy. He just smiled and walked by them .

Both teens just looked at his back as he walked away.

"Girl, he so wants you" that snapped Hermione back.

"What are you nuts! He's done nothing but torment me since the first grade! Why would he even talk to me?"

"People change come on Hermione even you know that." deciding that was enough on that topic she pulled Cristian to where the rest of her friends were.

Once they walked in Cristian let a squeal out. But not because the reason she thought of. She thought he would be happy to see the other two heroes but instead he threw himself to Ginny.

"Ginny! Girl I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?"

Ginny was surprised to see the other ravenclaw

"Cristian! Oh wow how are you?"

Hermione walked in and sat next to Cristian who was next to Ginny still hugging her.

Ginny looked at Hermione

"Hey Hermione how do you know Cristian?" before Hermione could answer Cristian cut her in.

"How does she know me? How come you never told me you knew her! You knew I was a big Hermione fan! And we just met at the prefecture and heads meeting"

" omg you're a prefecture I'm so happy for you-" the other two boys cleared their throats.

"Oh sorry I'm Cristian."

Harry offered his hand to shake "I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you."

Ron being Ron said "I'm Ron but you knew that right?" Cristian looked at him like he was crazy. Being a good at judging character he knew Ron wasn't that great.

"um yeah I know you you're the Gryffindor's keeper. Good job." The other three teens had to hide their amused smiled while Ron just scowled and got back to stuffing his face with candy.

Harry was the one who broke that small silence.

"So Cristian you're a Hermione fan." He had to hide his smile at this. But he thought it was nice that Hermione had a fan.

"Oh yes I am! Such a beautiful woman going on to fight the evil lord and winning! Ha who wouldn't be a fan! Besides I'm a ravenclaw her smarts are to follow! Seriously I always wondered why you weren't in ravenclaw but after all this Gryffindor is the house for you. "

Hermione blushed at the attention she was getting but joined the conversation. "Thank you Cristian you're so nice."

Harry continued with his questions. "Where are you from Cristian?"

"I'm from Madrid Spain. Really nice city, amazing soccer team if I may say."

The rest of the trip was easy going Ron didn't acknowledge Cristian but the girls loved him and Harry thought he was funny. Ron dragged harry ahead of them as they were getting off the train this made Cristian to have a moment with Hermione to tease her a little. Even if it was for a little bit he started to see her in a more friendly way other than that of a fan and hero.

"You know Hermione this is going to be a fun year. With you and that Slythering cutie sharing a dorm and all."

Ginny laughed out loud and Hermione lost all color on her face.

"w-we share a-a d-dorm?"

Cristian was taken back didn't they mentioned this at the meeting? Oh no his friend had it bad and he was the one who just gave the final blow.

"Omg so you weren't paying attention to what he said at the end? If you had any questions you can go to the head boy and girl dorms, as in you guys share a dorm."

Ginny pulled her arm still laughing. "Come on Hermione it's not like you're sharing a bed." As she said this she winked at Cristian. Yes this year was going to be really fun.


End file.
